


Midnight talk

by SnowAngel_Prompto



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Caretaking, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Injury, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, MatchaBlossom, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowAngel_Prompto/pseuds/SnowAngel_Prompto
Summary: “You only do that sort of thing with women, don't you? Adam doesn't. As for that, I would have better fallen in love with him”, the hand that grabbed his collar got off of his shirt.- Joe takes care of Cherry who is still injured after his competition against Adam. Does Cherry still have feelings for his old friend after all? Joe have to find out...
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Midnight talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> This is my first "Skate"fFanfiction and it has been a very long time since I wrote some smut.   
> So I really hope you can enjoy this small Oneshot.   
> It takes place after episode 9.   
> Maybe I will write another chapter about Reki and Langa because I mentioned them in this one, too ;)

Joe sighed while he couldn't take his eyes off the man who was lying with his head on his counter, sleeping, barely touching the wine and yet knocked out. He couldn't be blamed for it. His accident had been severe and he was still badly battered. This blockhead shouldn't have discharged himself from the hospital! But that was just the way he was. The anger still rose in Joe's stomach when he thought of the accident. You couldn't even call it like that because it was more of an attack. As well as he could suppress his emotions during the situation, inside he was seething with anger. Adam had played with devious means, like a defiant child about to lose. He just had to watch him knock Cherry down. "Forget him at last," he whispered softly, while he stroked a strand from his friend's face. Just yesterday someone else had been sitting here instead of Cherry and Joe remembered the conversation.

* * *

Reki hung there, so depressed as you hardly knew him. Otherwise always alert and energetic, he seemed to have lost all of that. Joe didn't show it, but he could damn well understand how the younger must be feeling. Somehow he recognized himself in him. "Are you still avoiding Langa?", Joe said while drying a glass. Fortunately, there wasn't much going on in the restaurant at this time of the day. "Nh", the redhead simply said. “And what's that supposed to help? You love skating, so don't let stupid things stop you from doing what you like to do”, he demanded, but he already suspected that it wasn't that easy. "You say that so easily ...", Reki expressed his thoughts. “You don't know what it's like to be left behind. I ... am useless. I ... damn it, Langa is so much better than me. He doesn't need me the way I need-... ", he began to stammer and hung his head down again. "Like you need him, you mean?", Joe hit the nail on the head and the younger one blushed slightly. Man, the two of them had such a crush on each other and just didn't see it. Joe, as a self-declared expert in love, of course was on the known. If only it were that easy in relation to himself...  
“If that's your excuse, I'm sorry to disappoint you. You were at the “S” yesterday or not? You can't be kidding me. I owe it to you that I still lost ”, the taller snorted. If Reki hadn't shown up, he would certainly have won and now he would have had another chance to stomp Adam into the ground. The very thought of it kindled the fighting spirit in him. However, the googly eyes of his guest brought him back to reality. "Me?" He asked in astonishment. Joe snorted. "Yes you, stupid! When Langa saw you, he got another boost. He really seems to skate for you ... probably doesn't want to disappoint you or anything. You're still young", the green-haired waved and snapped himself the next glass. "I think more ... he skates for Adam", Reki replied thoughtfully. "We had a promise but ... he seems to be completely under his spell. What fascinates him about this freak? If I were as good as him, then ... then maybe I would have an incentive for him too? You know?”

And how Joe understood it. He would never get that look out of his head that Cherry had given Adam back then. He was full of admiration when he caught him and saved him from falling. Now it was also he who had given Cherry the painful push. //Do you notice it now Kaoru? He's not doing you any good!// shot through his head. He too had felt left behind by their friend at the time. Thought he couldn't get hold of him, never make Cherry feel the same as Adam did. Now it seemed like this man was going to want to repeat history with two boys who were as old as they were then. “There's something scary about Adam. Creepy and fascinating at the same time. Don't confuse that with love”, Joe said to Reki. “The most dangerous thing for Langa now is when you turn away from him. Then Adam will devour him skin and hair", he meant that seriously. He himself had tried again and again to console himself over his friend. Preferably with women. They made him feel desirable after all. However, none of this was of any use if you only wanted to be desired by one person. "B-but ... but it's not about love or anything ... Joe!" Reki uttered angrily and his cheeks turned almost as red as his hair. The taller one raised an eyebrow. "Oh yes?", he was not very convinced. Let these idiots tell themselves that. Just like he had done back then.

* * *

Now he sat here and watched his friend sleep. It was already late and maybe it would be better if he just stayed here the night. Joe got up and carefully took Cherry in his arms. He didn't wake up, instead his head tipped against his shoulder. The green-haired man's heart beat faster. //He smells so good // he thought. It might sound cheesy, but in fact he had the feeling that he was emitting a scent of cherry blossoms. Joe left the restaurant with him and carried him up the stairs to his apartment. Once there, he carefully laid his friend on his bed. He had wanted him lying there many times, but not in this condition and under different circumstances. While they were still going to school together, it sometimes happened that after long nights they had a sleepover by one of them. Not infrequently, this required a great deal of self-control to Joe. "Kojiro...", it suddenly sounded softly, just as the taller wanted to get up. "What are you doing? I… have to go home”, Cherry tried to straighten up, tired and a little battered from the wine. "Hey, take it easy", Joe put a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him back. "Do you know how late it is? You stay here in your condition. In addition, you have probably taken medication and alcohol" "Your stupidity seems to rub off on me", the long-haired man made a short attempt to get up, but then came to the realization that it might be better to lie down. "Pff. Okay ... one night. I'll keep the bed”. Joe grinned. He was doing well enough to have a big mouth. "Of course. You can pay for bed and breakfast tomorrow”, of course he wouldn't ask for any money, but their manner didn't allow them not to provoke each other. So far.

Joe was about to force himself to leave when the other suddenly grabbed his wrist. "Kojiro ...“, damn the way his heart beat faster when Cherry said his name. However, it pulled together painfully when he saw his sad look. “I think… there is nothing more we can do. We… have lost him, haven't we? “, The bigger one knew immediately who was meant and immediately the anger rose again like lava in him. He carefully took Cherry's hand in his. “He can only free himself from this. But Kaoru… I won't forget what he did to you”, he didn't just mean the physical violence. "You mean what he did to US", the long-haired man returned the pressure on his hand. He could have left it at that, as always. But Joe thought of the conversation with Reki. The good advice that he himself was never able to take. He had to sort it out. He had to bring it up. “He hurt both of us but… he was always more to you than just a friend, wasn't he? I noticed that” Cherry's eyes widened. For a moment he seemed insecure, but then he decided to get involved in this conversation. "Wasn't he that for you too?", he asked and Joe felt a stone crash into his stomach. "No not like this. To me he was a competitor ... even before he left. From the day he put you under his spell”, he couldn't hold Cherry's gaze and avoided it. "You ... do you think I'm in love with him?" He asked and suddenly a soft laugh escaped his lips. That made the bigger one angry. "Wasn't it like that?", he said, more surly than he wanted to. "I always knew that you were an idiot", the other smiled, but now he looked a little sad again. Joe, on the other hand, was starting to get a little confused. The hand released him and instead reached for his shirt.

Cherry was narrower than him and also battered, but he managed to pull him down with ease and engage him in a short but hard kiss. Joe didn't even manage to return it before the other broke up. It was all going too fast for his mind. His body, however, reacted immediately. “You only do that sort of thing with women, don't you? Adam doesn't. As for that, I would have better fallen in love with him”, the hand that grabbed his collar got off of his shirt. What was that? The words slowly trickled through to him. "You are ... not in love with Adam?", his friend rolls his eyes and looked away with pink cheeks. "That you are so slow off the mark makes the whole thing really embarrassing!", he hissed. “If you haven't get it then go now. And let's pretend it's the alcohol” But the bigger one wasn't that stupid. He had to process what had happened much more. It seemed unreal to him. He was afraid to believe in it. What if he misunderstood Cherry? That would kill his heart. With both hands next to his face, he leaned over him and looked piercingly at him. "Do you have feelings for me, Kaoru?" He asked frankly. He could hear the other's heartbeat. It seemed to pound just as hard as his own. "Why are you asking me this? Kojiro, do you want to expose me? Don't treat me like your fangirls you go to sleep with!", Cherry hissed. "How could I do that? Do you really think only one of them will satisfy my need for you?"

He dropped the bomb. There was silence. Both men looked at each other, red cheeks and heavy breathing. The moment seemed to stand still. Again it was Cherry who took the first step and pulled Joe down by the collar. "Don't lie to me," he whispered, while taking hold of his lips. "I'm not Adam," the taller whispered back, who was now prepared for the kiss and returned it. It was like breathing a sigh of relief. This kiss was so liberating and at the same time so full of longing. Hadn't they seen what lay ahead of them in so long? Maybe they should talk more about it, but now was not the time. Joe wanted him to feel how he felt about him. Their lips were pressed together, sometimes gently, gasping for air, then again energetically. Joe carefully bit his friend's lower lip so that he could open his mouth. Before he got the upper hand, however, Cherry's tongue came towards him and penetrated his mouth. A fight with tongues began. Hot breath hit them. The bigger one managed not to sit down on the battered body of the other and inflict pain with his weight. This kiss alone turned him on more than anything he had experienced with any women. He always wanted this! He heard Cherry gasp and realized that heated noises were leaving him, too. Joe knew very well that it was long too late. His member pressed hard against his pants. "Damn it..." he breathed, while he let go of his friend with difficulty. He had to pull together! He was hurt and ... the sight drowned him. Cherry laid under him, the kimono slipped and exposed his bare chest. Even if the room wasn't particularly well lit, he could see that there was a noticeable bump in his crotch. "Kaoru ... you're killing me", Joe ran both hands through his face. This made him fail to notice that the other one was staring at his lap as well. The long-haired man bit his lip and held out his hand. He ran his fingers over his crotch, causing goose bumps on Joe's body. He took his hands off his face and looked at his friend full of arousal.

"Kojiro ... do us a favor ... I can't take what I want by myself", Cherry tried to sound confident, but there was a mixture of hope and embarrassment in his voice. //Shit ... how can you be so cute and hot at the same time?// He just couldn't help himself with this request. Of course Joe knew that he couldn't just take the other man hard in this condition and that would probably have been too early anyway. Not that he had no desire for it. But there were other ways to give them satisfaction and he was just relieved that he had already made out with a men. The prospect of even getting closer to Cherry was more than he had hoped for. He leaned down and gave the other one a little kiss on the lips before sprinkling more kisses over his cheeks and jaw. His fingers slid over the other's well-built chest and could feel the heartbeat below it even more clearly. He headed for the nipples and apparently his friend seemed to be sensitive there. Immediately a gasp escaped from his mouth and he stretched out his chest for him. That gave Joe even more confidence in what he was doing. He bit Cherry gently on the neck and then circled the spots with his tongue while at the same time stimulated his nipples with his thumbs until they hardened. "K-Kojiro ...!", the other gasped and his pelvis automatically pressed against Joe's thigh. "Fuck ... Kaoru ... you turn me on", he confessed in a rough voice. The smaller one hadn't even touched him. What if he saw him naked? Would he come straight away then? //Pull yourself together. You're not a teenager anymore!// he admonished himself.

"Take ... this thing off!", it came from Cherry demanding and he pulled on his shirt, as if he wanted to tear it apart. Joe grinned and did as he was told. "Don't you always complain about my muscles?", he joked and was immediately pinched in the nipple as a punishment. "Hey, ouch...", he moaned quietly, but it didn't lessen his arousal. "Only when you try to pick up others", his friend replied, who continued to stroke his upper body. Joe smiled contentedly. It was too hot in here anyway and while he bent down again to kiss Cherry's chest he undid the belt from his kimono. With his hands he brushed it aside from his body, running them over the muscles of his stomach. Even here there was a large band aid on the side and Joe had to suppress the anger against Adam. He wasn't going to ruin this moment by haunting his head. He would everything pay back to him another time.

Joe hadn't been this excited during sex in a long time. Especially when he ran his hand over Cherry's crotch for the first time, the anticipation grew more and more. He wanted him to never regret what they were doing here today. The fabric of the briefs already felt a little damp and even if he wanted to take his time, the desire was too heavy. He pulled the last piece of cloth from the other's body until Cherry laid there naked, his cheeks flushed and his cock hard against his belly. "Don’t staring at me…that shameless…," snapped the man with the pink hair, but Joe's gaze gave him goose bumps. There was so much desire in it. Not just lust, but serious desire. He had never seen that look on him before, even when he had flirted with the girls in front of his eyes. "Damn sexy" Joe breathed and cupped his partner's hard member with his fingers. "And I'm impressed by that too", he said with a grin. "W-What ... did you think?", Cherry tried to reply, but his words ended in a low moan. The bigger one smiled. He wanted to hear more of these pleasurable sounds. He also wanted to see his friend longing for him. His fingers slowly slid up and down with a firm grip and his thumb massaged the sensitive glans. He could feel the blood pulsing through the length of Cherry’s dick in his hand. "Is that good?" Joe whispered, not taking his eyes off the other person. "Y-yes! Yes it is!... more!"

At this moment Cherry hated it that he wasn’t fit and agile. He also had a great desire to touch his partner, to explore his body. Now there was nothing he could do but just let him to be good to him. He had to admit that Joe apparently knew what he was doing because every move was spot on. Then he actually slid down until he came to rest between his legs. //No! He doesn't even want to...? //, he would never have thought in his life that Joe would voluntarily do something like that to a man. Was he so wrong? Then lips closed around his testicles, carefully licking them and finding their way up. The tongue on his shaft drove him insane and made him moan after groan. "K-Kojiro ...", he stammered and couldn't finish his sentence as Joe's lips suddenly closed around him. "Goddamn…"

Joe watched Cherry's hands clutch the sheet. It gave him pure satisfaction that he was the one who gave the other such a pleasure. Hopefully he wouldn't wake up to find it was just a wet dream. The hand that clutched his hair as he lowered his head further felt damn real, however. He didn't think that sucking a cock would turn him on so much. He was about to surrender to it when the grip on his hair tightened. "K-Kojiro! S-stop… stop damn it… “, Cherry managed to gasp. Stopping the bigger one was a torture. He would have loved to be pushed into the damp tightness and just let himself fall. But tonight he wanted one thing even more. He didn't know if he would have the chance again or if this evening would just be a one-off. "What is it?” Joe asked with disappointment in his voice. Did “Mister Lover Lover” doubt himself? // Sweet //, it shot through Cherry's head as well. "Jerk. That's not it!”, he said instead. "Just ... what about you?", he asked. “I'll get one down later. Let yourself go and relax!” Now Cherry was really surprised. He never thought Joe would back down on something like that. That was definitely not what he wanted either. "What if I don't want that?" So he said. "It's not fair if I don't get anything to look at, right?" Joe raised an eyebrow, then smirked. "Aha. You want it all? You can have it"

“All” was more than Cherry expected. Of course Joe was muscular, but that was just trained. That didn't automatically mean that a man was well-endowed. But this one definitely was. He swallowed and his own member twitched with excitement. Damn it, why did Adam have to pull his skatboard over his head? If he could he would just pounce on this man in front of him. Or maybe he should be grateful to Adam, because without him this situation might never have happened. "Please ... let me touch you", Cherry heard himself say. Joe cheeks turned slightly pink and he moved closer to the other so he could touch him without moving much. The good hand reached out for Joe's cock, who was kneeling over him. Fascinated, Cherry began to massage him and put a hand on his butt to check it off as well. He was extremely pleased. "Nhh ... Kaoru ...", it came with relish from the bigger one. "I want to taste you too," the long-haired man breathed and his friend bit his lip. "Sure?" He asked, but Cherry opened his mouth invitingly. Joe thought that to look at Cherry like that alone might make him come. How much better could it get once the other was healthy again? The green-haired one accepted the invitation, propping himself up with his hands on the end of the bed, while his pelvis was so far forward that he could simply let his cock sink into Cherry's mouth. An excited moan escaped both of them. The warmth and moisture received him and he couldn't keep his pelvis from twitching forward and thrusting into the other's mouth.   
  
Cherry half closed his eyes and concentrated on dealing with the size in his mouth. It was no problem for him to skillfully use his tongue and suck on Joe at the same time. He would show him that he could do it as well as any woman! His free hand continued to grip Joe's bum and slightly pulled his buttocks apart. Maybe he would leave light marks on his skin, but he didn't care. Here he could claw his way in perfectly while the other gasped into his mouth, panting. Joe, on the other hand, didn't know when he had the feeling that he had to come too fast. The feel of Cherry's mouth, the look on his face, the sounds he was making ... he was going to get addicted to it. And yet he too reluctantly withdrew from the other's mouth. He gently rubbed the glans over his wet lips and looked into Cherry's questioning eyes. "If you want more of it, then it can't be our last time today", the green-haired man whispered. In any case, he very much hoped that today was just the beginning of it all.   
"But today I want to come together with you!", he slipped back again, took Cherry's in addition to his own member and pressed them together. Even though he had big hands, it wasn't easy to hold both of them. Still, he was able to build up enough pressure to make both of them moan excitedly. "Nhhh ... K-Kojiro ...", his friend gasped and thrust his cock into Joe's hand. Since they had previously licked each other wet, their cocks slid against each other in ease and also spread their pre-come. For a brief moment Joe enjoyed the sight in his hand, then he leaned down and engaged Cherry in a hot kiss. So they drove each other towards their climax. The long-haired man was the first to be overcome. With a deep moan he had to break the kiss and put his head back. "I'm ... coming ... ahhh!" He managed and poured himself over Joe's hand. He absorbed the sight and was finally brought over its border by it. It was a total mess but still awesome. "Fuck ... stay with me ...", the taller breathed, his face buried in the crook of Cherry's neck, foggy from his climax. "Fool ...", Cherry whispered and put a hand into Joe's hair.

For a while there was nothing to be heard except their breathings, which slowly calmed down. The green-haired man had curled up next to his friend and cleaned his hand with a handkerchief. Cherry had closed his eyes. He was so tired. His body ached. But all of this was overshadowed by hormones of happiness. Yes, Adam had fascinated him. But how could Joe never have noticed that his deep affection was for him? Their comrade was a player. In that point he wasn't much different from Joe, Cherry had always thought. He looked for his hand and interlaced their fingers. There was nothing more to say. Not today.


End file.
